Onmyoji-Yasha' Sad Romance
by Shizuya S
Summary: An entry for the Discord Onmyoji competition. Special thanks to a friend who helps me out. It's a 2 student product who have borderline English scores, sow we hope the readers can understand us if there are errors. This work was written for the Onmyoji Official Discord Server Fanfiction Contest. Please join the server at /onmyoji to enter the contest and read more entries.


Yasha's Sad Romance

The birds chirping melody in the spring, the soothing sound of the beautiful swan lake. The long beautiful and silky hair demon sleeping understand the shady tree peacefully. The sweet melodic voice of the gorgeous girl from nearby awaken him from his nap after hunting.

"I look up to the obscure moon in the distance…"

The angelic voice of Shiranui echo through the dazzling woods with Kagura dancing gracefully by the lake. Glittering purple butterflies and ivy green dragonflies swarm around the girls as they enjoying themselves by the lake. The gentle looks on Kagura's face capture Yasha's like a cupid arrow that landed on his heart as it flutters and his eye gaze at her mersingly with sparkles.

Day after day he will come by the lake at the Mount Haku. As heart flutters on and on again when he give in to the thoughts. Will they come again today? Yasha is so eager that he raced all the way up, couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile. It seems like he now have a missing part of his without her..

"Kagura, are you still serious about going after Seimei? I will cheer on if you are still on him. You're beautiful and angelic but I don't get why he doesn't fall for you yet" Shiranui voicing her frustration. "Love is a thorny road. Only those who have the love all gone through the pain, knows it all. I am sure you will too."

News of Kagura liking the famous Onmyoji in Kyoto, Abe no Seimei, shook his heart. I cannot let him have her. His heart turns evil and gave his soul to the Devil, just then he bumped into Seimei who is on the way up to the tea shop. "Abe no Seimei, I Yasha have come for your head! Come fight me!" Both of them were almost on the same level that they could not overpower one another.

In confusion, Seimei immediately shield the whole area, when Yasha aim at the weaklings around him. "I, Seimei do not know what you want from me but you can't just drag in others in to the matter! Tell me what you need from me." Seimei trying to impose his calm and peaceful manner. Whereas the crowd starts to gather like a swarm of bees over the meadows.

"So you like Kagura, but she is a Onmyoji I have not heard of someone who is a shikigami will fell for her. I can help you with the matchmaking, if it failed cannot blame me. After all, you two are from different levels. Of all this they did not know Kagura was always protected by her forgotten brother, Hiromasa. Seimei cheer as he finally can help Kagura find a match.

As time passed, Yasha's body has changed. This purple hair has turned black, the marking on his body change colour too. He shook his head as the unknown side of his takes full control.

During the Spring Festival, Seimei purposefully set up Yasha and Kagura together. The night sky was lit up with many bright and colourful fireworks. Sadly, they only manage to come close and make friends. The strong urge of making her his gobbled him up. The resistance is now gone, he has gone back to his nightmare. Forcing himself onto Kagura. "Ahhhh…..what is wrong with you, Yasha? Yasha? Yasha?" Kagura cried. Hearing the cry of Kagura, the two men rush in into the tea room. To their horror, Kagura almost kill Yasha in his confusion. Leaving crawling on the floor in pain. " Kagura ...Kagura...don't go...don't go…" tears falling down his cheeks like rivers running endlessly,he reached out to Kagura helplessly. "Please...I mean no harm..I...My love for you is so much that I can contain it myself..."

Thereafter Yasha was seal on the Mount Haku that is near the lake by Seimei and Hiromasa. With deep regrets, Kagura visit him every now and then. After Orochi started wreak havoc in the realm, Yasha was unseal by the tremor thus roaming around to find Kagura, while carrying this heavy hatred. Thus putting the world into more chaos.

"Damn you Hiromasa and Seimei! I am going to kill you both! How dare you seal me away from Kagura!" Travelling in search of the trios Onmyoji,he did not realise that was now a wanted man. As both Orochi side and the anti-Orochin Alliance.

The hatred between the two Onmyoji favours Orochi so many that he send a lot of his man to go after his whereabouts. Whereas, the humans fear him so much that once anyone sees him flee with cold sweat. Of course, Yasha's demonic look isn't that charismatic anymore if he goes seniles.

At the courtyard where Seimei lives, Shiranui pay a visit to him in his house. "Seimei,Seimei! Bad news!" Shiranui blurt out after slamming open Seimei's door room. "My goodness! My apology." Upon seeing Seimei bandaging himself in the room,Shiranui walking in circles outside the room worriedly.

"Seimei! Yasha is still alive. He heading towards the courtyard now at the moment. What are you going to do now?" Shiranui panic. "Damn the Yasha, I bet he is still going after our heads. Is the rest of us okay? We need to lure him somewhere else." Flinching in pain when he finishes bandaging himself.

"Curse you, heartless Yasha!" the villagers protested in midst of the crowds. The whole town near the courtyard have been wiped clean. Debris can be seen even on a small hill at the nearby island. Yasha summon the underworld sea current to destroy town after towns because he is getting more desperate to lure them out. "Yasha! Yasha! It's me,Kagura. Please stop taking away their precious ones. That is not what the real Yasha that I know." Kagura cried when she saw him again in the crowd killing everyone that stop him.

With Hiromasa and Seimei arrived on the spot, they immediately try to stop him from destroying the village. "Hiromasa, we need to purify him from the soul, Kagura doesn't want us to kill her friend" Seimei said worriedly as the abrasion is torturing him. "Of course, it is a tough job, we have to, otherwise there will be more trouble" Hiromasa sensed the urgency and the discomfort in him.

Without waiting any longer, Seimei bite his lips and drew the seal with Hiromasa. His wound is still fresh,numbing his abdomen while they started drawing the circle. "I, Seimei do not regret of having you as a friend but it is my mistake to match you with Kagura. Let's end everything here."he mumbled to his heart. The bright flash lit up in the village that is halfway submerged with the water from the nearby water bodies, Yasha gave in the last struggle to resist the binding spell that Kagura cast on him before the purification.

"No! No! Not when I have take your head down yet! Ugh...no!" Yasha angered voice faded away in the light. The marking of the devil has been cleansed as he fell onto the ground."Yasha!" Kagura ran and hugged him tightly. Her throat went hoarse, the eyes goes dry and aching.

The heart broken Yasha is now back to his old self where he no longer remembers who is his saviours."Who are you guys? Why is she hugging me?" Yasha question the two exhausted men in front of him in the pale looking face. "We are your friends. You fell and hurt your head so she got frightened that she keep crying" Seimei replied frantically upholding a straight expressionless face. Lies to fill in the gaps of his memories.

Afterwards, the three Onmyoji spending nights and nights repairing and amending the towns that have been destroyed by Yasha. Who will know if Yasha will recall what all he has done and what he will do? The poor souls in the towns only can pray for new lives and peaceful days.

_END_


End file.
